tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dweller TP
right|300px|thumb|"[[Old One"? *I'll* show you Old Ones!]] TP Name: Dweller in the Depths TP Primary Characters: Bombshell, Cyclonus, Dweller, Hubcap, Hurricane, Jetfire, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Plunder, Scourge, Scrapper, Starscream, the Technobots, Typhoon, UberSeeker, Windshear Primary Factions: Autobots, Decepticons Primary Location: Cybertron, Earth Date: October 2012 through 2013 Exposure Exposed: The Constructicons, Insecticons, and a few of the Seekers and Sweeps Immune: Scourge, Soundwave and Starscream Infected: Jetfire, Mixmaster, bombshell, windy, hubcap and plunder History Pre-MUX continuity Long before the Quintessons had even created the robots which would one day become the Transformers, their early experiments centered around a fusion of technology and organic material. One of their creations was an unstoppable abomination known as the Dweller. They managed to defeat the Dweller and the rest of the Trans-Organic monsters and seal them away deep within the bowels of Cybertron. MUX History Dweller in the Depths TP Millions of years later, in 2012, while gathering parts in a crypt to restore two dead Seekers, a group of Decepticons encountered a long-dormant nanovirus that was re-activated by their body energy. The nanovirus mutated, causing different effects in each Decepticon. Plunder, Sweep Sunder, and Windshear were among the first infected, as well as Jetfire of the Autobots. Windshear first noticed something was wrong when Prowl punched him and his armor simply crumbled. After they returned to Trypticon they were quarantined when Starscream maglocked the medbay, but they still managed to infect Mixmaster, who was studying them. Windshear infected Bombshell, and together they escaped Trypticon. Starscream pursued them, but ultimately let Windshear go. Bombshell subsequently hid Windshear in the Insecticon base. Windshear then went to New Orleans looking for energy, and infected Hubcap. Soundwave cured Windshear, but Hubcap re-infected him, causing Windshear's virus to mutate. Although cured again, Windshear remained somehow connected to the Dweller. The Decepticons travelled to Cybertron to open the crypt of some horrible uber-Seeker mangler, but he was not in his sarcophagus where he is supposed to be. In seeking the Dweller, nano-virus-controlled Bombshell and Windshear sought a path to the Hiberation Chamber through the tunnels beneath Kalis, only to be stopped by the Centurion droids. When Hurricane, Typhoon, and the Weatherbots entered the Kalis tunnels, the Centurion droids attacked them, only to be easily defeated in their weakened state. Bombshell and Windshear returned, and Windshear took control of the droids, leading them down into the Underworld. Unfortunately for Windshear, the Uber-Seeker took control of the droids at once, and used them for defense in a fight between the Uber-Seeker and Windshear. During the fight, the Dweller was released from its subterranean prison, and proceeded to eat or smash the remaining droids, as well as the Uber-Seeker himself. The Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Mixmaster returned to Polyhex to "recruit" more followers for the Dweller, only to be subdued and cured by Starscream. In return, Mixmaster promised the help of Devastator against the Dweller. With Hubcap's assistance, the Dweller took over Polyhex, and immediately began draining energy from the heat fissures feeding the smelting pools. Eventually, the Dweller had drained so much heat energy that the smelt in the pools cooled and hardened, forming a cap over the magma. With this source of energy cut off, and the remaining citizens of Polyhex killed, eaten, fled, and/or converted to energy zombies, the Dweller was ready to move on. In 2013, Hubcap announced that he intended to surrender himself to Decepticon authorities. However, once they arrived, Hubcap stated that his "master" (the Dweller) was "done here." Soon after, Hubcap trigged bombs his forces had planted around Polyhex, and destroyed the center of Polyhex, killing any remaining refugees in hiding and severely damaging Darkmount and Decepticon HQ. The Dweller, having drained Polyhex's energy reserves and absorbed enough heat to solidify the smelting pit (thus cutting off that source of energy), moved on, heading next towards Iacon. However, the Dweller was instead drawn back to Polyhex by Windshear, who lured the Dweller to attack the Quintesson ship there. The Dweller attacked the ship, invading its Space Bridge Nexus and destroying all the Quint ships connected to the network, thus unintentionally freeing Earth and Cybertron from Quintesson attack and control. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. OOC: Mixmaster – Dweller TP OK. Mixmaster and Windshear have traveled to Cybertron to try to awaken the dweller (although windy doesn’t quite realize that’s their purpose). They, however, were stopped by the presence of ancient guardians deep within Cybertron. I needed to sleep, so Mixy sent Windshear back to the surface to gather allies and/or energy. People can email me (or whatever) to find out more about these guardians if they want to research them. Other admin can run them if you guys don’t want to wait for next time I’m on. Just let me know. =D BZero (talk) 23:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Logs/Posts 2012 * September 30 - "In Confidence" - Crosscut and Spike discuss Marissa's recruitment. * September 30 - "Quarantine for Jetfire" - Jetfire shows up at Autobot City exposed to a strange ancient disease. * September 30 - "Decepticon Zombie Virus" - Mixmaster literally stumbles into a situation in the Decepticon medlab. * October 1 - "A Reach for the Cure" - Mixmaster tries out a new 'cure' for the Dweller nano-virus. * October 7 - "Cascade Failure" * October 18 - "Patient Jetfire" - Jetfire starts to succumb to a mysterious illness. * October 18 - "Into the Depths of Cybertron" - Mixmaster and Windshear escape Decepticon City. * October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" - Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus. * October 29 - "Beneath Kalis" - Windshear takes control of Cybertron’s Centurion Droids. * October 29 - "Sandstorm to the rescue!" - Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. * November 01 - "Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave" - Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. * November 08 - "Where the Slag Did You Go?" - Bombshell Recovers and is chastised about leaving Windshear behind. *November 08 - "Stop that Minibot!" - Blaster tries to stop Hubcap from leaving Autobot city. * November 19 - "Versus the Demogorgon" - Scourge and the Sweeps square off against Demogorgon and Trans-Organics. * November 22 - "Investigating Windshear" - Scrapper investigates the physiological changes to Windshear after his infection by the Dweller. * November 23 - "Enjoy Your Incarceration" - Scrapper visits Windshear in his cell. *December 01 - "Bring Me Hubcap" - Cyclonus attempts to interrogate Hubcap. *December 02 - "Playing Robotoppossum" - Hubcap attempts an escape. * December 02 - "Recruitment" - Mixmaster attempts to recruit Starscream into the Dweller's legions. * December 03 - "You Will Do a Favor for Me" - Mixmaster recovers from his ordeal. * December 03 - "Battle for Polyhex" - Starscream and Windshear defend Polyhex from an influx of the Dweller's minions. * December 30 - "Polyhex In The Fall" - Led by a Dweller-possessed Hubcap, the Trans-Organics invade Polyhex. 2013 * January 14 - "Short Consultation" - Cyclonus consults with Scourge about Hubcap having taken over Darkmount. * January 28 - "Battle for Polyhex II" - Cyclonus and Scourge battle for Polyhex. *February 25 - "Use the Force, Dust Devil!" - Benin-Jeri helps Dust Devil adjust to his new body. * February 25 - "Cyclonus v. Starscream" - Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. * February 26 - "The Cure" - Starscream tests to see if the Terrorcons have been cured of the Dweller nanovirus * March 04 - "Checking In" - Blaster checks in with Skyfire about what's going on on Cybertron. * March 11 - "Versus the Dweller" - Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. * March 26 - "Plunder" - Hook reports on Plunder's progress * May 20 - "Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt" - The Decepticons attempt a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. * June 19 - "Medical Complications" - Starscream discusses Windshear's medical condition with a Decepticon medic Category:2013 Category:Past TPs Category:Dweller TP Category:TPs